


Amnesia

by Skyline_e



Series: Mental Health [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Altered Mental States, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: It's been 3 months, and no one has seen Ace, who had done the unthinkable. He abandoned and betrayed them. Their family, in the midst of battle, was left open to ambush. But, things are not always as they seem (mental health fic, sort of).





	1. Amnesia 1

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  Hello everyone, here is a one shot I randomly got an idea to do and thought would be interesting. I hope everyone else does too  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  I apologize for the delay for various updates  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>  This will be a mix of a mental health fic, and a regular hurt/comfort fic, as it has a bit of everything  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Whitebeard had a worried look as he saw one of their small boats approach their ship, likely carrying aboard the people he had sent on a mission to the island close by, 2 days ago. But, they shouldn’t be back for at least 3 more days. When they were closer, he got more worried when he saw they were injured, doing their best to steer. Namur did jump into the water and swim over to help. 

When they got on board the ship, he asked everyone who was injured to go to the infirmary, and those out to help those who needed it. A great many more than he would every like; some were unconscious and others with various types of injuries, including broken bones. Something had obviously gone bad, but for now, he would concentrate on his children getting better. It was supposed to be a safe mission, an easy one, but it’s seems that was not the case.

After a couple hours, Bay had updated him on all those injured. The most serious of which resulted in the amputation of the individuals leg. The overall conclusion of the mission was that it ended  _ badly. _ He chose one of his son, named Jens, who was the least injured of the group, to explain what happened during the mission. One which left great confusion. “What about Ace? He was suppose to be in charge, his first mission.” He had just given Ace more responsibility as he was getting more accustomed to being with them and having more responsibility.

Jens looked a bit lost. “He- we- I… We got to the island, which was easy, and Ace was amazing on the way there. He showed us to a really good place to dock at docked it. But, we only got a couple feets on the island before we were jumped. We were outnumbered by lots. And… Ace… He just… disappeared. Then, they also disappeared. They just left, suddenly not caring about us. We think it was the Black Lotus. We saw their marks on the men.” That was bad. The Black Lotus were a mixed group, consisting of truly heinous individuals; bother from marines, pirates, nobles, and so on.  But, why did Ace disappear? He looked at Jens. “Did Ace act different before you docked? And, he was the one to find the place you docked?” Jens nodded. “He was. He said we should dock there as it was a small secluded bay surrounded by a small, but dense forest. That was also why we didn't see the enemy before it was too late. And, he didn't seem different. ...Maybe… Maybe just a bit more quiet?” That didn't sit well. 

The captain gave a breath. “And, you didn't see him fight? Both with or against you? Just gone?” Jens seemed to get what he was hinted at, and nodded. “He was just gone. I mean, he walked off first, looked around, then they were suddenly there. I never saw Ace after. We even searched the area. We didn't find anyone.” 

“Do you think…?” Started Thatch. “I mean, that he… sold us out?” Whitebeard didn't know what to think or say. Ace was just gone. “I don't know, children. For now, we can’t jump to conclusions.” Everyone nodded. Whitebeard didn't know, but he didn't like this. It sounded as if Ace planned this and joined the Black Lotus, or just abandoned them. He hoped it was something else.

But, 2 months later, he felt hope was lost. They hadn't heard any news regarding Ace or the Black Lotus,, they hadn't heard anything from Ace, or anyone else. It looked like Ace had just abandoned them, and let the Black Lotus to attack his family, so he could get away. Possibly even joining The Black Lotus.

He knew his children had come to the same conclusion too. It looked like Ace had betrayed them. He had though Ace was perfect for their family, used all those days, weeks, almost months to get him to join them. Just, for this to happen? Whitebeard hoped this was all false. But, truthfully, he didn't know what to think. 

He hated that his son might have betrayed him, them. His  _ own _ family.

\---x---

Marco gave a sigh, walking on the island with Haruta, Thatch, and Izou trailing him in order to shop for supplies. They were on a neutral and calm island.  It was a place where mostly pirates stayed, but marines dropped by at times. The ones who lived here, were very strict with rules to not fight here. And, they had the means to make them keep the rules, based on the supplies they had and resources. They hadn't been at any island for a small while, needing some time to come to term with the incident which happened 3 months ago with Ace.  When Ac- Portgas, had betrayed them. It was still hard to think about, that a person they called a brother, and family, had betrayed them.

As they were walking, he heard Thatch gasp, before he stopped.” _ Marco!” _ The first commander gave a sigh, turning around, not in the mood for Thatch’s antics. “What?” Thatch sputtered. “I- you- he-  _ look!” _ He said, as he pointed forward, in the direction of  a shop, a bit to their left.

And, Marco could only blink as he saw where Thatch was pointing. He had to stare for a bit, as he couldn't believe it. 

There, speaking to a shop owner, was the black haired kid that had betrayed and then abandoned them. There was no doubt, it was him. The hair was the same, freckles on his face, famous cowboy hat on, grey eyes, and tattoo on his arm. Who else would have that tattoo? Had he just run off? He didn't look bad off. He seemed to be… happy. Did he really betray them to just live on some island? Not a special one even. He knew one thing, and that was that Ace loved being a pirate. So, why was here?

“What should we do? I mean, he did betray us. We can’t just let him get away.” Marco held a hand up to the others, who were nodding in agreement with what Izou said. “No, yoi. Something feels wrong.” “You mean, aside from the fact he almost got 6 of our family member killed!” Said Izou, aghast. Well, it was true. But still. Ace wouldn't be on an island like this. It would be too boring for him, lacking any kind of adventure.. And, those who lived here knew they were coming, having seen them approaching from far away. Why didn’t he conceal himself, hide until they left. “Stay back and don't say anything.” Said Marco, needing to confront the other. He had abandoned them. The right thing would be to go to Pops first. But damn, they might not get this chance again. 

“Portgas!” Said Marco, walking closer to Ace, who showed no reaction to seeing him. “Portgas! Ace!” Ace turned towards him, and while Marco was sure he would see dread in his eyes, he only saw confusion. “Me?” Asked Ace, looking more confused. If he was going to play dumb, it wouldn't work. “Yes, you! Do you know what your actions did?!” Marco was mad, they had almost lost so many, so many were injured. He had reached his hand out to drag Ace with him to the boat, knowing Pops could handle this much better than him. 

As his hand was almost touching Ace’s, the black haired kid flinched his arm away. “I don't know you. What have I done?” Ace looked more confused and worried now. And he should be worried! Just wait until they got him on the boat and his justification for betraying them! “You kno-” Marco was cut off by another voice, speaking towards them. “Ace, what's going on?” Ace turned toward the man, walking and standing behind him. “I don't know. But, they're mad.” The man gave a sigh, before handing a bag to him. “Here, go home. I’ll deal with this.” Marco, taking a step forward to to make Ace stay, when the man halted him with a hand, a stare, and a small puff of Haki. Marco had a frown as he watched Ace walk off, making sure to remember which direction he was heading towards. 

When Ace was gone from view, he turned to look at the man.He had pale skin, long pink hair in a sort of half ponytail, red eyes, and white clothes, which consisted of a long jacket, pants, boots, and gloves. “Now,” Started the man. “Why are you so mad at Ace? Did he do anything to you?” He had a calm voice. Which made some of his anger cool off, but not Thatch’s apparently, as he took a step forward. “He  _ betrayed _ us! That's what! He fucking sold our crew out 3 months ago, before he went off and disappeared! Hell yeah, we’re pissed!” Well, it was the truth, Thatch was just a bit brash. The man blinked, before he looked at them seriously. “You know him?” Marco frowned. What a weird question. But, before he could answer, Izou did. “Yes, we know him! And as we said, we have business with him, since he betrayed us!”

The man gave a sigh, looking saddened. “Please, if you could, follow me.” Marco frowned. “Why, yoi?” The man, with his still calm look, turned around. “Because, things might not be as you think. Just, before you make an unfair decision. This way.” Marco had a frown as he thought it over, before he silenced the others with a small hand sign. They should follow. Either way, they could find Ace later. And, he had a feeling the house he sent Ace too, was his home. They walked in silence until they came to a medium sized home, walking inside. The man asked them to sit down in what he believed to be the living room, before he went to get something. 

As the pink haired male was searching, Izou looked at him. “What are you doing? We should have gone after Ace, not here!” Marco gave a sigh. “I know. But, you have to agree something feels off. Just, let’s hear what he says. If it’s nothing, we leave, yoi.” The others nodded, still looking mad. He was too, but had a small voice that said something was wrong. After a minute, the man came back, sitting down on a small couch. “So, you said Ace ‘betrayed’ you 3 months ago?” Marco gave a nod, giving a sign to the others not to interrupt, to let him handle this. “Yes. But, I don't see what this has to do with you.” 

The man gave a small sigh. “I found Ace 2 and a half months ago, close to Charlotte’s reef, confused and injured. I am a doctor and did my best, but his injuries were great.” The man handed a picture to him, Marco giving a frown at it. “He had a bad head injury, which caused hemorrhaging, bleed in the brain. Surgery was required in order to reduce the build up of pressure within the skull, as well as to remove several metal fragments, deeply embedded within the wound. Likely a part of a weapon, or a sharp object which was wielded with great force..” Marco could only blink, looking down at the picture, seeing it was a side picture of Ace’s head, which had a large portion shaved, and a huge curving scar. It started from his hairline, above his eye, moving towards the back of his head, before sweeping round, down towards the ear. It looked as those it would have required a major surgery. Before he could speak, the man spoke again. 

“There was a lot of damage, and I did my best to help. He was out for 2 weeks, before he woke. I was sure he was a goner. But, when he woke. He had no memory. Nothing. He didn't even know his name. I guessed it was ‘Ace’ since he had it tattooed on his arm, albeit with grammatical correction.”

Had Ace really lost his memory? It would explain his reaction, he showed little recognition or any of the appropriate emotions you would have expected, only confusion. But still, Marco doesn't know if this man can be trusted, perhaps it’s a ploy, a devious method of deception. But, why was Ace so injured? “Why should we believe you, yoi?” The man gave a small shrug. “You don't need too. You can just turn and go away. For me, it means nothing.” That was at least truthful. “But,” Continued the man. “I can show what transpired; how I found young Ace, and the subsequent injuries I saw, and so on.” Marco blinked. “How?” The man gave a hum, holding his hand out. “I have a devil fruit, which allows me to see memories, and share them. I can even show you what I saw when I looked into Ace’s mind.” If it was true, it was a good idea. But, Marco had no idea if this man was trustworthy, what if the memories were fabricated. But, before he could voice it, he spoke again. “You can say no. And, the others here will be here to stop me in case they see something they do not like. I gain nothing in leading you on. I also have no desire to trick you.”

Marco thought it over, before he nodded. He told the others they would be allowed to step in if they wanted and saw fit to. Marco had a feeling the man spoke the truth. As he prepared himself, the man took his gloves off, before moving his hand to Marco’s head, telling him to close his eyes and that he wouldn't feel any pain. When the hand touched his head, Marco felt the world around him go black to place outside under the night sky, he could see Ace standing in front of him. He heard himself asking if Ace was fine, but he received no answer, just a confused look. Marco felt shocked to see Ace covered in blood, especially his face, which he mentioned. He now realised it wasn't him, but the pink haired man that was speaking. This was him viewing his memories, from the man’s perspective. Ace moved a hand to his face, before looking at it bloody, before he looked back at him, then passing out. 

Everything turned black, before he saw Ace awake, looking confused, eyes closed, obviously being another memory, a later one. He saw a pale hand move to his head, before nothing. Just black. He could faintly hear some sound, before an intense pain came over him. The second he felt it, he opened his eyes and he was back in the living room. “Sorry, I should have stopped earlier.” Marco moved a hand to his head. “What was that, yoi?” The man gave a sigh. “When I tried to look in his mind. I saw nothing. I could hear some sound, and just feel pain, horrible pain. Nothing more.” That was worrisome. He turned to the others and told it was true, his story checked out. 

Izou gave a sigh. “Okay. Let's pretend we believe you. But, why do you even have a picture of his scarred head? And his back? How could you not know he is with us?” The man gave a hum again. “I have the picture as Ace wanted to grow his hair back out. So i know where the scarring is when I check if it heals right.” That made sense. “And, his back? I must say, I don't know what you mean.” Marco frowned. How could he not? He had their mark on it. But, before he could say so, Thatch spoke. “What do you mean?! He has our, Pop’s, mark on his back!” 

The man gave a defeated sound. “You are no longer mad at Ace, right? You no longer believe he knows what he did, or even if he did it?” Marco gave a nod. “Yes, yoi.” The man nodded, before he looked towards a door. “Ace, please come here.” He half yelled. So, he had been right, Ace was here. After a few second, footsteps could be heard, before the door opened and Ace carefully came inside, looking a bit unsure at them. “It’s fine.” Started the man. “It was a misunderstanding. Now, do you remember any of them?” Ace looked at them, giving each a look, before he looked back at the man, shaking his head. “Okay.” Started the man. “Could you show them your back?” Marco blinked, not sure where this would lead. Ace gave a hesitant nod, before he turned around, slowly lifting his shirt up.

And when they could see his back, Marco felt shocked and horrified. He heard Izou give out a gasp, Haruta moving her hands to her mouth, and Thatch looking utterly horrified. Ace’s back was a mass of scars. Scars from wounds, slashed, burn marks, and more. What was once a tattoo he wore proudly, was gone. What Ace had cherished was gone. The only thing left was few, small patches of the previous purple sections.

At the bottom left of all the scars, was a burn mark, a brand. The brand of the ones who had attack their family, 3 months ago. From those they had believed Ace sold them out too. They had taken Ace too. And they had done this. It was a huge shock. They had thought Ace had betrayed them, but he hadn't. Lord knows what he had gone through. 

When Ace pulled his shirt down, he looked at the pink haired man. “Who are they, Azuruko?” Marco now realised they hadn't gotten the man’s name before now. He felt he had heard it before. The man, Azuruko, gave a sigh. “Someone who knows you. Why don't you come sit down.” Ace gave a nod and sat down in a sofa chair, legs up with him. He remembers Ace doing around them when he first arrived upon their ship. A defense mechanism when he felt unsure of himself, or others. He looked at Azuruko .”I know them?” Azuruko gave a hum. “You did. They know you. They are pirates, and you had their mark on your back, meaning you were with them.” 

Ace blinked, before frowning. “I was a pirate?” Azuruko gave a nod, before doing a motion towards them, making Ace look at them. “Yes,” Started Marco. “You had your own crew at first, before you joined us. You were happy, as far as we could tell. Then you disappeared.” Ace gave a small nod. “That maybe makes sense? I mean,” Ace moved a hand to his tattoo. “If I was a pirate on my own, maybe no one taught me how to write, and that's why I’ve spelled my name wrong?” Marco frowned, before realisation hit him. 

Ace didn't remember his deceased brother. Ace didn't remember Sabo. 

Ace had told them about Sabo a bit after joining them, wanting to put a stop to everyone mocking him for the misspell his own name. It made this all the more true. He would never joke about Sabo, or his tribute to his memory. Ace really had lost his memory. Before he could speak, Azuruko spoke. “I now see there is more to it than that. I am sure you all want to tell him what, but I would like you not too. It would be better for him to remember himself. I hope he can get his memory back.” They all nodded, understanding that. 

Azuruko then looked at Ace. “By the way, did you put the supplies where they should go?” Ace gave a nod. “Yes. I placed the milk in the fridge, the bread and meat in the walk in, the spice… spice…” Ace frowned, before looking lost and unfocused, before looking back at Azuruko. “What was I saying?” Azuruko gave a smile. “Spice, where did you put it?” Ace frowned. “Spice? I don't know. Didn't we need more?” What? Azuruko shook his head. “No.” Ace just gave a small “Oh.” Before shaking his head a bit, moving a hand to it and eyes closing. Azuruko gave a sigh. “Why don't you relax?” Ace nodded, and moved to lay down, half curled together as it was still a sofa chair. Ace even seemed to fall asleep within seconds, Azuruko moving a blanket over him, before sitting down and giving a sigh as he looked at them.

“He does this at times, when he tries to remember things. He tries to, before he trails off and forgets it all. I am trying to make him remember things, a type of cognitive therapy. Initially it was a way to ascertain the extent of the damage to his memory. However, it also functions as a memory exercise, coping mechanism to develop, or redevelop the memory skilled lost as a result of the trauma inflicted. To be medically specific, the portions of the brain most affected were the hippocampus, neo-cortex, and the amygdala, which collectively govern explicit memories, episodic memory. In layman’s terms, general knowledge as well as autobiographical events.” Marco nodded, understanding most of that, giving a sad look to Ace. He felt awful for blaming the other all this time. He couldn't even remember putting the spice away, or buying it, maybe not the trip to the city itself. It was bad. Marco had no idea how to tell Pops. Marco didn't know what to do. 

Azuruko gave a sigh. “I get that he was with your crew, and I know you act like a family. I’m sorry to say Ace remembers nothing of it. But, I think, and hope, he will. He wants to remember himself.” That was good. But, he had no idea how to make it possible. “We are leaving in a couple days at the most, yoi. I mean, we have places to be and can’t be in one place too long.” They were pirates, wanted ones. If they stayed, they would be an easy target. Azuruko gave a hum. “Not to be rude, but I can not allow Ace go with you, as he has no idea who you are, and the fact you accused him of betrayal. I am sure the rest of your crew believes this as well.” Marco sighed, hand going to his face. He was right. Marco had no idea what to do. 

“I have an idea, though.” Continued Azuruko. “How about you go back, explain to your captain what happened, tell the crew, and come back tomorrow and I’ll join you with Ace? To see how it goes. And, where are you heading? I would not pass up a trip to Sabaody Archipelago.” That sounded like a plan. “Will you join us?” Azuruko nodded. “If I can, yes. For Ace, it would be good. Whatever happened to him, was not painless. I can help relieve it if it comes back, or if it’s overwhelming. Take away the worst of the memories along with the emotional and psychological trauma injured.” That sounded like a good plan. “We will go back and speak to Pops, yoi. We, at least I, will come tomorrow and tell  you how it went, and what Pops thinks.” The man nodded. ”Or, I can come tomorrow, before noon. Easier for Ace.” That was better. It sounded the best plan given the situation. Now, Marco just needs to find a way to tell all of this to Pops. That they had been wrong. That Ace was a victim too. He had been captured. That might be why the rest were let off. 

They bid goodbye to Azuruko, who gave them the picture, saying he had more, before standing up to carry Ace, most likely to a better place to rest. When they got out of the house, Marco moved his hand to his face, trying to think of the easiest and least painful way to explain this. He heard Thatch give a gasp. “H-how? How could we be so wrong? So quick to turn our back on him?!” Marco had no answer. “Let’s go update Pops. Don't tell anyone else, yoi.” Marco didn't want to cause a buzz. He knew many were mad at Ace, but it was all wrong. They didn't speak more until they got to the boat, where Marco asked to speak to Pops in private. “Why, son? Didn't shopping for supplies go well?” Marco sighed. “Just, please, Pops.” That made the man frown, looking worried. Marco just didn't know how to tell him. 

When they got to the captain’s room, Marco gave a loud sigh, hand on his face, Pops looking at him worriedly. “What is it, Marco?” Marco took a breath, before he spoke. “We were wrong, about Ace.” Pops frowned. “What?” Marco knew Pops didn't like to be reminded about Ace’s supposed betrayal. “Ace, he didn't betray us. He was captured as well. His mark on his back is  _ gone. _ Just scars left. They even  _ branded him. _ ” Marco took his hand away from his face, looking at Pops, who was looking shocked. “But, why did he never tell us? Try to contact us? It’s been 3 months.” Lord, Marco felt like saying they were wrong was hard, but telling Ace didn't remember anything was harder. “I don't know if they did it to try and kill him, or if they planned this, but they  _ really _ banged his head up. He doesn’t remember  _ anything _ . He doesn't remember us, himself, the family.  _ He doesn’t remember Sabo. _ ” 

Pops looked at him with a frown. “How do you know?” Marco took a breath, explaining that they had met Ace, and Azuruko, and the event which proceeded it. How he had shown his memories of Ace and how Ace had acted. When he had explained, he showed the picture to Pops. “Azuruko gave us this. It’s the scar from the surgery. To know how it heals, yoi.” The man gave a sigh to it, looking to believe him. Which was good. “This man, Azuruko. Did he have pink hair, red eyes, pale skin, and white clothes?” Marco frowned, before saying “yes”, making Pops move a hand to his head. “I know of him. He’s a ‘mind healer’. A devil fruit. He wouldn't lie to us. I would trust this man.” Marco nodded. He thought the name had sounded familiar, perhaps someone had mentioned him before, maybe even Pops. 

Marco then told him what Azuruko had said, how he could meet them tomorrow, bring Ace to the ship with him. And, that he would join them to Sabaody archipelago if they headed that way. He wouldn't let sail Ace off with them unless he come as well. Pops gave a nod. “I see. I have heard about Azuruko, and he cares for others. He doesn’t care who you are or where you're from. We'll wait for tomorrow, for them. I’ll speak to everyone during dinner.” Marco hoped everyone would believe what Pops said. They had blamed Ace. But, Ace hadn't done anything wrong. Pops gave a sigh. “We’ll stay on this island for at least tomorrow, maybe another day. I’ll ask most to either be in town or inside the ship. If Ace really has lost his memories, meeting hundreds of new faces, claiming to know him, can’t be healthy.” That was true. Pops managed to keep a calm mind, but Marco could see he was a bit constricted and worried. Marco hoped everything would somehow go well tomorrow.

When dinner time arrived, the ones who had been with Marco earlier and knew the story, asked everyone to be in the galley. Everyone was wondering why as this was a rare event. Pops calmed everyone’s attention and stated explaining in a calm voice, how Marco, Thatch, Haruta, and Izou had run into Ace here, and how they had been wrong. Ace had  _ not _ betrayed them. He had been captured as well. He first mentioned the memory loss, before tackling the current state of his back, where their mark had been. It had been taken away from him, and a brand added. It had many looking shocked, worried, and sick. A pirates mark was the most precious thing to have, especially for a Whitebeard pirate. To remove it was abhorrent and horrendous. It was like taking a person's name and meaning. 

When someone asked if it was true, not just a ploy, Pops explained a man he trusted, a man he would trust with his life, had explained it to Marco and the others. They all trusted Pops, and for him to say he would trust another man with his life, was enough to make them believe it. Marco knew everyone probably had doubts, some more than others, but it would be proven that it was true. Marco was even sure Pops had doubts, small ones, but he would see what tomorrow brings. 

Marco felt he could never prepare enough for what was to come. That what they had believed for so long was false. A brother they had thought to betray them, had not. This was all a horrible situation.

\---x---

Whitebeard took a breath, not sure how to handle this. He was about to meet his son, who he hadn't seen for 3 months, who he had believed to have betrayed them. But, he hadn't. Ace had been a victim as the others. That was why the rest of his children was let go. Ace was more known than them. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or not. Ace didn't remember him. He wasn't sure how to act around him, or what to say, or not say for that matter. But, Marco had said that the man, Azuruko, would come. He wouldn't do anything or say anything special before he knew more of this situation himself, seeing how true it was, how bad it was.. He really hoped things would turn out well. 

Most of his children had left the deck, either disappearing somewhere into the depths of the ship, or venturing on land. Everyone understanding that it would be best to keep away initially. . There were mostly commanders out, as well as a couple others, two from Ace’s old crew, his first mate and doctor if he remembered. They all were waiting in somewhat suspense. Not sure what would happen. 

When the clock was a little past 11 am, Izou noticed Ace and Azuruko at the dock. Ace was looking at some things in a few shops, Azuruko walking close to him, looking as calm as he was during their first meeting. As they were drawing closing to them, the captain asked Izou to go meet them. For Azuruko, and kind of, for Ace, as it would be their first trip on this boat. He should try and be courteous. He saw Azuruko saying hello and Ace just standing beside him, looking as if he didn’t know Izou at all. When they got on the boarding plank, Ace looked to get more excited, the captain hoping it was since he remembered something. 

But, when the three got on board the boat, Ace ran to the railing, looking at the ocean, looking excited. “We were going here?! On a boat?! I’ve always wanted to be on one! It’s so big! And it has a whale!” Ace turned to look at Azuruko, looking utterly mesmerized and excited. “Look, Azuruko! It’s a  _ whale! _ ” The pink haired man gave a chuckle. “Yes, it is. This boat is called the ‘Moby Dick’.” Ace blinked. “Why?” Azuruko gave a smile. “From a story, where a captain hunted for a huge whale, who had taken his leg, and he swore to find it and kill it.” Ace looked fascinated by that. Before Ace could respond, Azuruko spoke again. “But, enough of that for now. Do you remember any of the people here?” Ace blinked, before he looked them over, eyes staying on them for a second, before moving on, the captain not seeing any sign of recognition in his eyes. He felt a small sting when the grey eyes just moved over him too.

But, when his eyes landed on Marco, Ace blinked, before looking at Azuruko. “We need spice!” That had most of them blink, Azuruko looking at Ace. “What made you think of that?” Ace blinked, before pointing back at Marco, having a frown. “I don't know. Isn't he...I don't know. Just made me think that we need spice.” Thatch gave a small snort at it. “Marco and spice?! Maybe he’s a spice sal-” But he fell silent from a look he received from both him and Marco, especially when he saw Ace looking much more confused and unsure, almost scared.

Azuruko shook his head a bit. “No. But, he was with us when you spoke to Kent, the spice salesman, and when we spoke about spice, yesterday.” That made sort of sense. Ace frowned. “But… We didn't go out yesterday… Right..?” Azuruko shook his head. “We did. We bought supplies and food.” Ace just gave a small “oh”, seeming to have forgotten it. It had him worried. He knew, from what Marco had said, that Ace had issues with his memory from before he was attacked,. But, he didn't think it was this bad. It had all of the others realise it too. Azuruko gave a breath. “Aside from that, does anyone else look familiar?” Ace looked at the rest, before he shook his head. 

Ace really didn't remember them. It was a hard pill to swallow, and the others thought the same, especially his old crew. 

Ace turned to look at the pink haired man. “Should I know them?” Azuruko nodded. “Yes. Remember how I told you, you were part of a crew, a pirate crew? From those who visited yesterday?” Ace gave a nod, making him continue. “This is it.” Ace blinked, before looking at them and around. “On this big boat? There are so many…” Azuruko gave a small smile. “I believe this is only a small number of them. I’ve heard it has over 400 men in its crew.” That had Ace blink, and a motion from Azuruko had him look at the captain, who nodded. “We are a large crew, but you are- were- a part of us before you disappeared.” Ace blinked, seeming to look confused. “I was? Sounds weird. Did I have a pirate name?” Azuruko gave a small shrug when Ace looked at him, having no idea. When Ace looked at Whitebeard, he nodded. “Yes. It was ‘Firefist’ Ace.” Ace blinked. “What a weird name. Why that?” That had them a bit flabbergasted. “Because,” Started Thatch, “You fight with your hands while you used your devil fruit. Fireballs and such.” 

Ace looked more shocked, before he spoke, sounding stunned. “I have a devil fruit?” The captain blinked. Ace didn't know? “Yes. You do. You have the ‘Mera Mera No Mi’. You're made of fire.” Ace blinked at him, before looking at his hands. “I don't feel anything…” Ace really didn't know.

Azuruko gave a small sigh. “You don't remember how to use it. I didn't even know you had one.” Ace looked a bit saddened by the fact he didn't know he had one and that he couldn't use it. Marco took a step forward, holding his hand out. “Place your hand on top of mine, yoi. I’ll show you.” Ace blinked, looking at Azuruko, who nodded and looked reassuring, before he slowly did, placing his hand on top of Marco’s. Marco moved to have Ace’s palm up, before placing his under, making blue flames appear from his hand. It had Ace retract his, but Marco gave a word that it was okay, making him put it back. Marco then closed it around his hand, before flames erupted from Ace’s hand, Ace looking amazed and astound at it, especially when Marco removed his hand. 

Ace looked at the fire with huge eyes, mouth a bit open. It was like a child seeing the seas for the first time. Ace moved his other hand towards it, making the fire appear there too.. When the fire moved up his arms, in shock, slammed his hands against his sides, extinguishing the fire. He then looked at his hands again, having a big smile as he looked at Azuruko. “I have a devil fruit! I am fire! That was so awesome! And so  _ terrifying _ !” It had Azuruko and a few of them, including himself, chuckle. 

The captain looked at Ace, still worried, but amused Ace was in this good of a mood. “Ace, why don’t Izou show you to the infirmary? I just want a word with Azuruko, and then he will join you. I'm sure our doctor would want to look at you.” Ace sent a look at the pink haired man, who nodded, and Ace went with Izou, disappearing behind a corner. When they were out of view, Azuruko gave a small breath, looking at Marco. “I know that spice wasn't the thing you want Ace to remember you with. But, he  _ did _ remember that and you. That’s a good sign in my opinion. Better than nothing.” That was true, making the captain a bit more hopeful . “What do you think, Azuruko? What should we do?” The mind healer gave a breath. “I hope he will improve, and I can meet an old friend at Sabaody Archipelago, who may be able to help. On the way there, I believe he should stay in the infirmary, at least during the night. He forgets things often when he sleeps.”

That was good to know, but concerning. “We are headed that way, so you can join us. But, how do you think we can help? The best way?” Azuruko gave a hum. “Don’t act any different to how you normally are. But, don’t tell him what he used to do, what he used to be like, and all that. Do introduce yourself, but no more. Show him around. He is new here, at least in his mind he is. And, you'll need to do this more than once. He will forget. I told him where my closet for extra household items were 15 times. Just, give it time. Don't be afraid to ask me anything. But, most importantly, don't push him. If his head hurts, ask him to rest.” Okay, they knew more and everyone looked to be listening and have taken in what he had said. Still, this was all worrisome.

But, the captain had a good feeling things would be fine somehow.

  
  
  
  



	2. Amnesia 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of this fic _
> 
> _ I know this is really late, and I apologize but I did my best to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I hope this update helps to ease your suspense and need to read more.  _
> 
> _ This chapter will be about how Ace is coping on board the Moby Dick, and slight improvements to his psych. Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _

 

When Azuruko had gone after Ace, heading to the infirmary, Whitebeard felt himself give a breath, feeling lost. He didn't know Ace was this bad. Ace didn't even remember seeing Marco yesterday, nor the others, apparently. The ones who had seen Ace yesterday didn't seem too surprised though, which the captain had guessed could be expected from the detail he was given. But, the others looked shocked, a few even hurt, especially, the two from Ace’s old crew. Whitebeard offered a few comforting words. He hoped that Ace would get better, that he would get his memory back. 

They didn't see Ace for a couple of hours, and when he came back from the infirmary, Bay was with them. Ace looked happy, a childish look he often got when he was enjoying himself. The captain would take that as a good sign. Bay looked at him when they were further out on deck. “I don't know what room they will be staying in, so can you get them a room and show them to it. They will also need one to store their things, preferably close to the room they will be sleeping in. There is a bed, specially made for Ace, which he will need to use due to his injuries.” That was something he should have thought about. Just because Ace would sleep in the infirmary the first few days, doesn’t mean they didn't need a room afterwards. Azuruko might want to stay in a different room to Ace. They would need to organise some just so they had some spare, depending on what was decided. He had Marco show them to what once was Ace’s room, which they had mostly cleaned out, thinking he would never return. 

As Marco showed them to what would be Ace’s room once again, Bay gave a sigh. “I can’t do anything for him, this is way out of my league. I’m just a general practitioner , I’m not a neurologist.” Whitebeard had a feeling about that. Bay was an amazing doctor, but she wasn't specialised in memory or brain functions. The doctor clicked her tongue. “But, while I don't know him personally, I do know of Azuruko and his reputation as an amazing doctor. Due to his knowledge base and experience, especially with neurological diseases and disorders, I trust his judgement. ” Instinctively, Whitebeard did trust the man, but knowing who Azuruko was now, and Bay’s faith in him, only supported his decision to have the man on board his ship and for Ace to be in his care. 

Bay just gave a small note that the scar on Ace’s head was healing nicely and that the procedure was done extremely well, proof of Azuruko’s skills. Afterwards, Bay went back to her infirmary. The situation was still very complicated and overwhelming, but Ace was back on home, never having betrayed them, though he didn’t have any memories of what happened. He just hoped Ace would get his memories back– this would take time, for all of them. He told the ones who were out to explain to the rest that Ace would be staying on the boat, with Azuruko. And, remind them that Ace had lost his memories, so he didn't know them, any of them. Also, that Ace hadn't betrayed them. It would take some time to get use to but hoped that no one would bombard Ace and just let him get use to things gradually. The captain remembers how Ace was at the start. He wasn't used to being around so many people, used to being by himself. The captain didn't know how Ace was now, but he knew he was shy and uncertain, from which Marco stated yesterday. Ace is a child, and one can see that when he doesn’t try and act older, reserved, and more adult, like he had at the start with them.

After half an hour, Azuruko and Ace came back, Ace walking beside Azuruko, who was telling the story about Moby Dick, the whale and the hunter, Ace seeming to enjoy it. He had always enjoyed stories, so that was good. He might still have his old personality. The story was almost over, and when it was, Azuruko looked at him. “Why don't you tell a bit about life as a sailor and living on the sea, Mr. Newgate?” With a nod, the captain did, just telling the basics. How the wind and currents affected them, showing it as they raised their anchor, unfurled their sails and set sail; telling about the beauties of the sea, as well as the dangers, and to never underestimate it. Ace seemed really interested in it and followed what he said, nodding now and then. When he was done, Ace smiled, looking at Azuruko. “This is fun. I like ships.” Azuruko gave a small breath. “Yes, and the fact you were a pirate might explain why.” Ace nodded at that, seeming to agree. And that did make sense. 

Ace looked as if he was about to ask about something, when he stumbled, the boat rocking slightly with the waves. He had just never stumbled before. Ace stumbled a bit again, looking troubled as he looked at them. 

“Does the deck always feel like it’s moving?” The captain blinked. Ace had never complained about that before. Azuruko gave a hum. “You seem to have lost your sea legs, which is a bit surprising. It means you could lose your balance and become nauseous easily.” Azuruko explained what it was before Ace could ask, seeing his confusion. Ace gave a small nod, still stumbling where he stood. “How do I get them back?” Azuruko gave a shrug. “I do not know. That isn't my forte. How about you ask the pirates?” Ace gave a nod and looked at Whitebeard, making him try and think of ideas. “Try not to concentrate on what your body or feet are doing, nor the deck or things close by. Try and look towards the horizon, at least until you get use to the feeling. If you feel dizzy or nauseous, try to stay near the centre of the deck or even in the centre of the ship, you will feel less of the waves rocking the ships. Likewise, you shouldn’t go too high up, like on the top deck or on the masts, as the motions will be much greater. Other than that, just don’t overthink it. You’re on a boat, rocking is normal.” Ace nodded, taking a deep breath. “That seems to make sense. I’ll try.” Azuruko chuckled. “Your body is used to being on a ship, i’m sure it’ll remember quickly.” That had Ace smile, seeming glad. 

Thatch clapped his hands, making Ace look at him. “Having some food in your stomach will help too. Not too much, but not empty either. So, why don't I go get some food and we’ll enjoy it in the meeting room?” That sounded like a good idea, to still keep things a bit calm. Before he could agree on it, Azuruko gave a hum. “A good idea, Ace should have it calm, this is a lot. But, while I would love to join, I have a few requests to look through and respond to.” That wasn't too surprising, seeing how Azuruko was the best in this field. “Oh!” Started Ace, “Hiriluk sent several requests. I know you're not too fond of him, but they sounded legit.” The pink-haired man gave a small sigh as he nodded, before giving a small wave to Ace, who waved back. It was clear the two had their own way of talking and being together. But, Ace still seemed to be his happy self, young and more importantly, acting his age. 

They then headed to the meeting room while Thatch went and got some food, Ace following them, which was most of those who had been out on deck when Ace and Azuruko came. Ace was looking around in somewhat awe, still slightly stumbling at times when waves hit the boat and rocked it. It was a bit weird to see. Ace was usually amazing with his balance, often balancing on the railing- which Marco almost had a couple aneurysms about it, since Ace can’t swim if he fell in, but Ace was stubborn and kept doing it. He was sure Ace would do it again, and many other things he did before, he just needed time to remember more of his past. 

When they got to the meeting room, they all sat down a bit here and there, Ace taking a spot in the couch- which was where he usually sat- and looked at them. “So, introductions? I mean, I don't… know anyone..?” That was true, and they all introduced themselves, telling their names one by one, Whitebeard starting, them Marco, Izou, Haruta, Rakuyo, and then they said their positions on the crew . When they were done, Ace gave a small wave. “And, I’m Ace! I don't know what I am yet.” Ace still had his good mood and joked as usual, which was good. Ace then looked at him, head a bit tilted. “How are you so big? Is that a captains thing?” Whitebeard laughed. “No, child. I’m half giant. Captains come in all sizes.” Ace blinked. “Cool. I guess captains would be a bit easy to recognize if they were huge. Never seen anyone that large before. It’s cool.” Thatch, who now came through the door with some food, laughed. “If you think Pops’ huge, just wait until you meet Oars! He’s a full giant! Not just a half giant like Pops!” Ace blinked at that too, looking shocked. “Woah, that is cool! Can’t wait!” 

Thatch then sat the food down and they all took some, Thatch saying who his name and that he was head chef, before they started some small chatter. Ace began telling a bit about what he had been doing the last few weeks, which wasn't much. He didn't do too much on the island with Azuruko, mostly helping him with small things and keeping the house clean, which he seemed to enjoy. Cleaning wasn't something that Ace enjoyed before, but it might have helped him keep calm as things were new and just overwhelming for him. Ace seemed to enjoy himself and ended up lying on his back on the couch with his legs on the headrest, which again wasn't anything new, as Ace used to do that before. The captain enjoyed that Ace was still like his old self, even if he didn't know it himself.

“Ace,” Started Marco, making the black-haired kid look upside down at him, hat trailing on the floor. “Do you want to join us in the galley for dinner, yoi? It will be full though.” The captain hadn't thought about that, just assuming Ace would. But, he didn't know them. Ace gave a small shrug. “Probably. I don't know what else to do. I want food,” answered Ace as he stood up, putting his hat back on again. Whitebeard blinked. “No, Ace. You don't need to. We can bring food here, or you can eat in the kitchen, or in the galley after dinner when there’s less people there.” A shocked and confused look met him. “Oh… I didn't know that… Maybe?” The captain then realised something. They hadn't gone over their rules and day routine yet. They should do that. 

“By the way,” Started Izou, “I know you like your hat. But, why do you always wear it? You don't normally do that.” True, Ace did at times, but not always. Ace looked confused as his hand moved to his hat, looking unsure. “What? I always use it… right? I don't like how people stare…” Stare at what? When Ace’s hand moved a bit to the side, the captain realized he didn't like people staring at his scar, which was still visible a bit where his hair hadn’t grown enough yet. “Don't think about that here,” Started the captain, “We will never judge you. If you don't wear your hat, we won't stare. But, if you want to wear it, you can.” Ace blinked, giving a small nod. “...Azuruko says I shouldn't wear it all the time…” Izou gave a hum. “Why don't you take it off for a little bit now? We won’t care. And, when we go out, or someone comes in, just put it on again if your feeling a little unsure.” That was a good idea. Ace nodded slowly, before carefully taking his hat off. 

The captain could see that one side of his head, the one facing him, had significantly less hair than the other side, allowing him to see the stitches and shaved area. It looked serious and likely painful. He hoped it would heal well and everything would go fine, and that Ace would eventually remember them. “And, so- Ace, don't be afraid to ask us if you have any questions... about anything.” He wanted Ace to know that. The kid frowned. “Wha- okay. But, what did you almost call me?” The captain thought over that for a second, not sure if he should say it, before he decided to test the waters. Ace would find out sometime anyway. “I call all of my crew, my children; my daughters, and sons. I'm used to calling you son, and did so out of habit.” Ace gave a small nod, but still looked confused. “I just… we're not- I'm  _ not _ your son.” That had him tighten his jaw. It hurt to hear Ace say that. It wasn't even a question, but a statement.

Marco gave a small sigh. “You’re right. But, none of us have a mother or father around, either because of loss or other reasons. We are a family, just as we call him Pops, he calls us his sons or daughters, yoi. This is a place for us all to belong.” Ace blinked at that. “Oh. I get it, I think. That’s nice. You all seem so nice.” That had him smile again, glad Ace thought that. He knew from when Ace first joined them, he acted as if he didn't like it, but one could see he longed for a family. He doesn't seem like that now, but Ace remembers nothing of his life; of his father or mother, or brothers, nor of how he lost one. 

Ace was a good kid and seemed to get why they called themselves a family. He protested at first, trying to push them away, but it was obvious he longed for it. The captain gave a small frown when he saw Ace half massaging his head. “Does your head hurt?” Ace nodded. “Yeah, I don't know why, but it happens at times.” Azuruko had said he might feel tired or get a headache, and for Ace to relax when it did. “You should maybe relax a bit then, Ace. We can bring some food here and you can eat when you feel better.” Ace gave a nod and laid down, seeming to fall asleep quickly. As Ace was asleep, Marco mentioned he had taken a break like this yesterday too, needing to rest when his head hurt and that he had fallen asleep quickly then as well. His mind probably needed the rest, especially now that so many new things were happening. 

As Ace was asleep, the rest of them spoke about general happening on the ship, and how things would be with Ace:. that they needed to explain how things on the boat worked and what happened during the day. After half an hour, Azuruko came in the room, giving a small breath when he saw Ace asleep. “Is Ace acting the same as he used to?” Asked the pink-haired man as he sat down on the sofa, a hand on Ace’s head. The captain nodded. “He is. He is acting how he was when he had joined us. Maybe a bit more unsure and careful, but close to his happy child-like behaviour.” Azuruko gave a nod. “That's good. That means his personality hasn’t changed too much, something I was unable to recognise due to not having known him before the injury. It is a good sign.” 

Marco asked what Ace had been doing the last few weeks, Azuruko telling how he hadn't done much the first week. Ace was bedridden, and under strict watch in case of any further complications, such as hemorrhaging, which could be worsened by being too mobile. After he was cleared for light activity, Ace usually helped around the house. Azuruko kept things calm and easy to start, merely allowing him to stretch his legs. Ace repeatedly forgets things which always leads to small panicked moments. It took nearly 2 weeks, after the surgery, for Ace to begin to retain some short-term memories: Ace remembering things easier, being able to recall previous days and events. Although, Ace still had issues, especially after sleeping, or duties he hadn’t done before, or too often. “Ace will need to relax at least 2-5 times a day, so that his mind does not become overwhelmed, these rest will allow his mind to rest and recover. Basically, a nap, but he doesn’t like when that term is used, so it is best to avoid it. Also, he sometimes forgets things after these relaxation periods, especially new things. So don’t be surprised if he wakes up and doesn’t remember what happened previously today, or who you are. Just take a breath, and introduce yourself again.” . 

That was good to know, Whitebeard hoped that Ace’s mind would remember things for at least a day. But, Marco had also said he forgot the things he had done yesterday, whole events without relaxing. The captain just hoped Ace would get better, that it wasn't as bad as his mind kept telling him, based on what his children had said, on what Azuruko had told them just now.

They chatted for a bit– Azuruko knew a lot about the world and what was happening, he was calm and wise in his views, which the captain had heard and was glad to see was true. The captain was glad that this man was the one who had found Ace. That might be the one reason Ace was alive and getting better. He just hoped Ace would become more himself, to remember them and his past. 

“I wonder,” Started Izou, looking at Azuruko, “Have you ever dealt with anyone like Ace? With memory loss?” Azuruko gave a hum. “Not exactly, no two head injuries are the same. I’ve met people who suddenly speak another language fluently, not remembering how to speak their real native language. I’ve met a few who have a day of memories, and then the next day, everything is gone, which is called anterograde amnesia. That is the loss of being able to create new memories, a rare event that can happen after a traumatic experience, that includes a head injury; one can never heal that. I feared that Ace would fall under that category, but he thankfully hasn't, and is making good improvements– he is making new memories, his mind is just a bit ‘damaged’ to say it mildly. His memory circuits are working, they have just gotten a hard hit, as well as his neocortex not communicating with his medial temporal lobe, meaning his long term memory from before the injury isn't working properly. He might never completely remember what happened before, but if his personality is the same, and he is making new memories and connections, it is a good sign. That might have a lot of new words to you, but the bottom line is that Ace is doing well.”

That made sense, while the captain didn't understand all of it, it was good Ace was doing better. “Has his… “ Started Haruta, having a small frown, “...medial temporal lobe… or neocortex showed signs of working? If that is how it works..? I tried to sound smart, but failed.” The pink haired man chuckled. “That was good, and they do work, they just don't communicate as they should. He also has difficulty separating procedural memory tasks from declarative memory. He is able to perform easy tasks, but when it gets more complicated, his mind ‘reverts’, showing the damage on his medial temporal lobe and how it doesn’t communicate right with the neocortex.” Azuruko gave a small sigh, looking at the others. “I have issues explaining without saying what it is and I can’t explain it all in an ‘easier’ fashion; it would take days.” The man then looked at Haruta. “But, to answer your question; yes, Ace has showed good signs. I have heard him humming tunes I’ve never heard, half mumbled tunes when he’s engrossed in a thing, suddenly mumble small things- names- when he is asleep. This shows that  his medial temporal lobe is slowly recovering, trying to communicate with his neocortex. But, because of the trauma, it has issues staying connect and continuing to communicate with the rest and Ace doesn’t remember even saying anything. But, it is there.”

That was a good sign. “What have you heard? If you remember, I mean.” Azuruko chuckled again. “Just small things, I don't remember them all. But, there is one thing I’ve heard him hum and mumble. It’s along the lines of:  _ Our ship lies at anchor, she is ready to dock _ .” That had Haruta and the others light up, joining in with the right tune “ _ I wish her safe landing without any shock _ .” That seemed to be what Azuruko knew, and the rest continued, Azuruko looking on amused. “ _ And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea, I will always remember your kindness to me _ .” Azuruko gave a nod. “That sounds perfectly right, also the tune he has been humming now and then.” Haruta smiled “That’s a song we sing often. Ace always joins in!” Azuruko chuckled. “I figured. And, let me guess; you often sing that while doing chores?” That had Haruta blink. “We- yes! How did you know? We do it to make it more fun… or less tedious.” Azuruko chuckled. “I’ve heard it when he helps with the chores, especially dishes and cleaning the floor.” Marco nodded. “Sounds right, he often got assigned chores like that here, always dragged others to join him, to make it better for himself, yoi.” 

Azuruko chuckled at that, seeming amused. “I didn't know that about him. He never complains about chores, he seems to enjoy them.” Marco frowned. “That does not sound like him, yoi. He always complains.” Azuruko hummed. “Some personality changes are normal. But, it may be as Haruta said. He often ‘dragged’ others to join him whilst he did chores. He liked it here. Chores may not be something he was thrilled at doing  but due to being with others, he enjoyed it. Happiness is something which one subconsciously remembers. His neocortex knows that chores often included family, songs and laughter, making the task enjoyable. That’s a good sign.” Whitebeard felt that was a huge thing. Ace might not remember them, but he remembered something. “Also,” Continued Azuruko, “When he sleeps, he mumbles at times, but what I’ve heard the most, is the name ‘Sabo’. I can’t say I’ve met anyone by that name here.” 

That made the atmosphere more somber again. Marco sighed. “It was his brother, not us, but from when he was young. He died, yoi. That’s what his tattoo signifies, it’s why the tattoo is ‘ASCE’, the ‘S’ is in memory of him.”  Azuruko gave a small nod. “I see. That is good to know, in case he remembers it.” That was true. This could be a big step, although it is a sad memory.If Ace remembered something, that had to be a good sign of him slowly recovering. He was certain that Ace would recover. 

Some simple conversation continued, most of them taking the time to comprehend all the things Azuruko had told them.. It sounded complicated. It was about one hour later that Ace gave a small breath, stretching slightly before sitting up, a hand on his head as he yawned. When he was up, he blinked, looking shocked, before looking at Azuruko. “We have guests? You could have woken me, Azuruko.” Whitebeard frowned. What? Azuruko looked at Ace. “Do you know where we are?” Ace frowned and looked around, looking more shocked. “We- not at home, apparently. When did we leave home?” Whitebeard didn't know why, but the fact that Ace didn't call the Moby Dick as his home, hurt. This was his home.

Azuruko gave a nod. “We left earlier today, a bit before noon. Try and think, where are we?” Ace frowned, seemingly trying to think , looking around. “We’re in a living room? Big one, but, he’s kinda big too- no offence- so maybe that? I don't know.” Ace pointed to Whitebeard when he said the big part, which was true. But, also, since there were so many. Azuruko chuckled. “Do you know any of the people here?” Ace looked at them all, frowning. “No. Is this their house? Where is this? There aren't big houses around here.” It was unnerving to see Ace confused, especially as it was about something he knew not even an hour or so ago. “Think, or try to. Are we in a house?” That seemed to confused Ace. “Wha- aren't we? Oh! We’re on a whale! Or something.” Ace looked at Azuruko. “Are we on a whale? Is that possible?” Azuruko chuckled, amused. “No, that’s not possible. But, you are close. We are on a pirate ship which has a whale as a figurehead. So, technically, yes, we are on a whale, a fake whale, or a whale ship.” 

That had Ace light up. “A boat! I love boats! Why didn't you tell me we were going on a boat?!” Azuruko gave a small chuckle. Ace had the exact same reaction, as he had when he first came here. It was weird to see, but he liked to see Ace happy and smiling. Ace blinked, looking around the room again. “Oh, is that why this room is so big? Is being large a captain thing?” Didn't Ace ask that earlier? Azuruko shook his head. “Yes and no. Yes, this room is big since there are a few on the crew that are large: a few half giants, quarter giants, and such. But, no, being large isn’t a thing strictly for captains.” Ace blinked. “Oh.... Why did I think that?” Azuruko hummed. “You asked it earlier, since you found out Whitebeard, the tall one, is the captain. But, a captain can be anyone, they come in many shapes and sizes. Of course, one needs a crew and a will to be a captain.” Ace looked fascinated. “Cool. Being a captain sounds tough. But, being a pirate sounds cool.” That had Whitebeard feel glad. Ace, at least, still thought that. Azuruko also liked it and nodded. 

Ace then looked at them, giving a small wave. “And hi, I’m Ace!” Azuruko had said they might need to introduce themselves more than once, and that did seem to be true. The captain didn't like it, but Ace at least looked happy, he looked to be a bit carefree. But, if he doesn’t remember much, there might not be much to worry about. The captain sighed inside himself, he didn't want to think on it too much. This wasn't a good thing, he didn't like this but there wasn’t much he could do to change this. 

They all introduced themselves again, saying who they were and what they did on the boat. Ace seemed interested in it and seemed to want to hear more, which had the captain speak a bit on what it was like to be a sailor. Ace didn't speak much, but he answered question they asked, saying he didn't do much; he usually stayed home. It still felt nice to just speak with Ace again. He had missed his son. Ace might not remember any of that, or him, but he was glad Ace was alive and sort of well, that he didn't mean to do anything to them.  

They sat and spoke for a couple of hours, passing the hour when dinners was served., They asked Ace what he wanted, if he wanted to eat with everybody, which was many, or wait until there were less people in the galley. Ace, unsurprisingly, chose to wait. A couple of them, Haruta and Namur, left for the galley, also telling others not to barge in. They didn’t want to overwhelm Ace. This was all a lot, both for them and Ace. 

When a couple more hours had passed, they headed for the galley, Ace looking amazed at everything, as they walked. It was as if he hadn't seen the boat at all, like he never set foot on it. He did stumble now and then, the boat rocking, but it went fine. Ace didn't comment on it as he had before, him maybe, hopefully, remembering the advice Whitebeard had given him. Either that, or Ace didn't think that it was important enough to mention. He was doing well. 

When they got to the galley, it was almost empty, just a few here and there, speaking quietly Ace did look around amazed, most likely impressed by the size of the galley. Others in the galley looked at them, everyone looking a bit mixed at Ace. Most of them looked happy, but a few were still confused. This was a lot. When they sat down, Thatch motioned to some of the chefs, who got some food for them. As they were all seated, a couple of chefs came with plates of food, which had Ace even more amazed. “They serve the food?! That’s really nice of them!” As the chefs left, Ace leaned forward, and gave them a small wave. “Thank you!” The chefs smiled and gave a small wave back. 

Ace sat down with a smile, looking at Azuruko. “This is a nice place. They are nice.” Azuruko chuckled. “Yes, they are nice.” Ace then looked at Whitebeard. “Can we just go ahead and eat, or do we wait? I mean, what about the others?” Whitebeard gave a nod. “They’ve all eaten, those on duties eat when they can or when they have a break. It’s okay to just eat.” Ace nodded and gave an “ok”, before starting to eat slowly. Whitebeard was a bit amused by that. Ace usually wasn't the most courteous person, but it might be because he had been around Azuruko for the last few months. The pink-haired doctor was a calm and courteous person, which might have transferred to Ace, as that was all he was familiar with. Ace still acted like himself, just a bit more careful and polite. Ace was usually brash and forward, so it was a bit of a weird change.

As they ate, they didn't speak about anything special. Ace was interested in the food, there were a lot of things he said he hadn't seen or tasted before- which he had before he went missing, but didn't remember. It was nice to see Ace had the same preferences as he had had before. He ate a bit… calmer and slower, but that was it. It was just nice being around Ace again. He’d missed it.

After a bit of time, Whitebeard saw Ace looking towards Kent, who tripped and needed to catch himself, on a table, so as not to fall. It made a sound which drew attention to him. Kent was still getting used to having partially lost on of his legs, from the incident three months ago.. He was doing well, having started using a prosthetic leg a month ago. “Is your leg hurting?” Kent looked at Ace, who spoke, giving a nod. 

The captain didn't know if Kent blamed Ace or not, even though they had explained about Ace. “Yeah,” Started Kent, “I’m getting used to a prosthetic.” Ace blinked at the other. “Oh. Your leg probably itches? Like, it hurts?” What did Ace mean? Kent didn't have a leg. Kent gave a small nod, making Ace give a comforting smile. “Not many know that’s a thing, kinda scary too. You should put a sock and pants on, and try scratching both legs. It helps, really.” Kent blinked. “Really?” Ace nodded. “Yeah. Something about a sensory thing telling you to scratch both since one is feeling it. Azuruko can explain it much better. By the way, I’m Ace.” Kent smiled and shook his hand, which Ace held out, introducing himself, before walking off towards the ones he usually sits with. 

As the man walked away, the captain looked at Ace. “What did you mean about the itching thing, and how did you know that, Ace?” Ace blinked at him. “Oh. I think Azuruko called it phantom pain. Pain in something you’ve lost, like a foot, finger, or ear, and so on. I think Azuruko said it’s because of nerve avulsion, whatever that is.” Ace sent a look at Azuruko, who nodded, saying that the information was correct. “And, I know since I’m missing part of my foot? About a quarter?” Ace was what? “What do you mean?” Asked Haruta, who sat close. Ace shrugged. “About a quarter of my left foot is missing. Azuruko said it didn't look new, but it itched and hurt, like that phantom pain thing. Didn't you know?” Whitebeard was a bit at a loss. They didn't, and he had seen Ace walk barefoot more than once, not liking to wear boots on beaches, or grass. “We didn't. You weren't missing it before.” Ace looked at him somewhat confused, seeing the others around him realising it too. That Ace had gotten this injury, sometime during the last 3 months. Ace blinked, before he shook his head with his eyes closed, and then continuing to eat and speak to the ones around him, as if the conversation never happened. Azuruko gave a small sigh, most likely figuring out this wasn't an old injury, as he had suspected.

The captain mentally sighed, now releasing this might be harder than he first thought. Ace forgets things easily, not remembering, or his subconscious not wanting him to remember. The others around seemed concerned about this, but they had been told not to push him. The captain found it a bit hard himself, to just let a fact like that go. But, he would ask Azuruko about it when Ace couldn't overhear, needing to know about it. 

When they had finished eating and Thatch started to take the used plates out, Ace had looked up at the chef and asked if he should help do the dishes. Thatch had said no, telling him that they had people already assigned the chore, and Ace could maybe help another time. Ace did look a bit shocked by that, Azuruko telling him that this wasn't like his home, or on the island, where you usually always helped out. Ace did say ‘thank you’ to the ones who took the plates away, giving a smile. Ace was really a joy to have, being glad and so thankful, which was a bit weird, but also nice.

Whitebeard hoped things would go fine, that Ace would remember them. He didn't need to get all of his memories back, but, the captain wanted Ace to remember them as his family.

\---x---

Marco gave a sigh, Ace and Azuruko having left a while ago. The day had gone fine. After they had eaten dinner, they had relaxed in the galley, before going to the meeting room again, Ace wanting to hear about what it was like to be a pirate, seeming to love every moment of it. Ace didn't speak much, which was a bit weird. Ace usually always talked, asking questions and having fun. He still had fun, but the rest was a bit amiss. But, then again, he had been around Azuruko, who seemed to be a calm individual. Ace didn't know who he was, and Azuruko was the one he had been around since his head injury, being the only one he could remember. Maybe it wasn't so weird. It was just unnerving, to just have Ace not remember anything. He had experienced it yesterday too, but to see it again today, when he forgot everything after relaxing earlier; how he didn't remember he had left the house and gotten on a boat, or them introducing themselves. It was all so complicated and saddening. He wanted Ace to remember them.

Half an hour after Azuruko and Ace had left, Azuruko appeared again, giving a sigh. “So, that was an eventful day. Any questions?” Marco had thousands and none, but there was one pressing question. “His leg, yoi. Is it- has he really lost almost a portion of his foot?” Marco had no idea how to phrase it. Azuruko gave a small breath. “Yes, he has had that since day one, and it never looked new.” How was that possible? “I don't get that, yoi. He was fine before.” Azuruko gave a small nod. “I do have an idea on how. As I also found out, young Ace has a devil fruit: a fire type. If he got this injury early on, when he still had his memories, and he had a moment out of seastone chains- which would be reasonable to suspect that he was kept in- his powers probably healed it. Cauterized it, which makes sense in how fast it has healed, and how it looks.”

That was horrible, and he could see the others reacting to it. “But, why?” Asked Haruta, not sure why anyone would do that. Azuruko gave a breath. “There are two possible explanations. The first, is that it was an accident- unlikely, I know. The more plausible one, is that the individuals who took him, wanted to keep him from running away. From what you have said, I can imagine he would have fought.” Marco moved a hand to his head. It made sense, horribly so. He couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt. No wonder Ace didn't want to remember that. Azuruko gave a small breath. “Aside from that, any other questions?” Haruta nodded, and asked about his memory, and what they should expect. 

Azuruko gave a small hum at that. “From past experience, over the next few days, he will likely forget many of the things he’s been told. I hope this will only last for two or three days, however, we shall just have to see how he copes, and how quickly his mind can catch-up with all the new information it is trying to process. Hopefully, by that time, his mind will remember the important things: where we are- on a boat, currently sailing towards a new destination; who you all are- your names. But, also, where select places on the ship are, like the his sleeping quarters, the galley; and that he has a devil fruit ability. If we are luck, some other things like, the foods he eats, and ones he likes, however, minor things may still be forgotten. So, going forward, you will need to introduce yourselves again tomorrow, perhaps more than once over the course of the day, especially after his small rest breaks- naps- like today. As hard as it may be, remember it is normal. Pretend it is the first time you are meeting him, unless he remembers something, then you can say you have met. What I mean by that is, if he can almost remember your name, or your position on the crew, or something like that. It is fine then, as it will not stress his mind, or cause him to panic. If he becomes to confused, stressed and scared, it could cause him to regress a step. If he doesn’t remember, then he doesn’t remember. I know it can be difficult, but i’m sure you can handle it and help him recover slowly at a pace suited to Ace’s mental well-being. Again, if you have any questions, never feel afraid to ask me. I’m also here if you simple need to talk about how it makes you feel, or thoughts that come up. But, as i’m sure you can understand, do be careful about asking questions, or discussing stressful topics with Ace, for obvious reasons.” 

Everyone nodded. Marco was glad that they all knew how to act when Ace did or didn't remember something, or anything. Azuruko continued on to tell them that he would float in and out so that Ace would get use to them, and not always depending on just him. He reassured them that he would never be far away though, just in case something happened or any of them needed him. This was all a great help, and Marco was glad the man joined decided to them. When supper came- Ace decided to go  to sleep early, as he usually did, according to Azuruko. Pops updated everyone about the things they had discussed with Azuruko, to making sure they all knew what to do, or not do. Rumors spread fast and everyone knew that Ace had really lost his memory by now. Everyone was thankfully understanding. They had questions, but that was normal. They were told that if they had any questions or concerns, they could always ask any of the commanders, Pops, or Azuruko, but not Ace, or when Ace within earshot. 

The day had gone by fine, even though Ace had forgotten everything. Marco was delighted that he got to be around Ace again, and was able to help him with his devil fruit, in the morning. Ace still had his charm and personality, which made Marco glad. Ace’s happiness and love for life was infectious. he was always likeable and charismatic. Marco hoped that the next days would go well.

\---x---

When the next day came, it was very similar to the previous one. Azuruko had explained that they were now on a boat, a pirate boat, out on the sea, and how they had been for a day now Ace was still in the infirmary for most of the morning. When they went to the galley for breakfast, actually being out earlier than most were, around 6 in the morning. Ace didn't remember any of them and introduced himself, and everyone did the same back. The breakfast went along the lines of the dinner yesterday, Ace being amazed by everything, and liked to listen to things they said. Marco was sure Ace’s cheerful attitude made everything much easier to bare. 

When they had finished eating and it started to fill up in the galley, they left to be out on the deck. Ace spent most of his time transfixed by the ocean. Marco decided to join him, casually leaning on the railing next to Ace. “Oh, hi. You were… Mar… Marco, right?” The first commander nodded. “I am, yoi. I just wondered how you like it here, you seem to also like the sea.” Ace had nodded, looking back at the sea. “It’s really like it here, and you're all so nice. I would love to help out more, but you say it’s fine. I also love how the ocean is so… everything. It’s calm, wild, small, and big. It’s so freeing and amazing. I love the way it looks and just keeps on going.” Marco had to smile at that. He knew Ace loved the sea since it gave freedom, he had said that when he first joined them. It was always good to see Ace was still himself deep down. Even if he didn't remember anything, he still loved the sea; freedom.

The day continued to be calm, Ace relaxing a bit before dinner, and when he emerged from the infirmary with Azuruko, it was introductions all over again. Ace didn't remember any of them. But, as they were eating, when reaching for the salt, Ace’s hand went close to the lit candle, causing his devil fruit to activate. Seeing his arm on fire, caused Ace to panic, . Azuruko then explained about his devil fruit, and how he embodied the element of fire. The pink-haired man had asked the first commander to show Ace how he could turn his body into flames. When Marco coated his arm in blue flames, he explained how he was a phoenix– also a devil fruit– made of blue flames. It wasn't dangerous and it didn't hurt. Ace had tried to put his finger in the candle fire at the table, which then turned to fire, Ace being amazed at it, like the first time, before shaking his hand to rid of it. He said it was cool, but a bit scary, like the first time. 

The rest of the day went fine, Ace joining them for supper for a while, having relaxed after dinner,, forgotten about them again, once again having the same reactions, and from what Azuruko had said, that was good. 

The next day went in the same fashion as the day before, a lot of introductions. Ace had wanted to look around the ship, and was of course allowed. He had gotten lost, forgotten where he was for a moment and didn't understand how to get back to the others and Azuruko. Ace still had a good mood and thanked those who had helped him back to the deck, now staying close to Azuruko for the rest of the day. 

The next day started the same. But, when they sat in the meeting room to relax after dinner, closing in on evening, Haruta mentioned she would head to bed early- she had the early morning duties. Ace suddenly reacted. “No, don't go to sleep! I don't want to forget this!” That had them blink, not sure why Ace suddenly was worried about that. Azuruko also wasn't here, giving Ace time with them alone. As he saw Pops on his way to ask why, Ace looked more distraught, breathing faster and eyes glazing over. “Thatch said I forget when I sleep! I don't want to forget!  _ I want to remember you, this, everything! _ ” Ace then grabbed his head, looking distressed, tears sliding down his face, breathing accelerating. Ace suddenly stood up.  “ **_I don't want to forget everything! I don't want to go to sleep! I can’t keep forget everything, all the time!_ ** ” 

This was obviously turning into a situation Marco had no idea how to deal with, and it didn't seem like the others knew what to do either. Suddenly, an arm came around Ace, with a hand being placed upon his forehead, glowing white, before Ace fell limp into the arms of Azuruko. Marco wasn't sure how Azuruko knew this had happened, but was glad the man was there, he was extremely worried for Ace. 

Azuruko gave a sigh as he lifted Ace and placed him on the couch, Izou moving away from it. When Ace was safely laid down, the pink-haired man looked at them. “This is why I didn't want you to tell him you’ve met, unless he remembers something. Especially,  _ do not _ tell him that he forgets when he sleeps. He panics. But, who wouldn't? If you had found out that you've met someone several times, but could never remember it. I also don't want to stress his mind, he can't handle too much stress right now.” Thatch looked guilty at Azuruko. “I’m sorry. I just…  I mentioned we met yesterday, but he forgets when he sleeps… and he has since Tuesday… damn, I’m stupid.” 

Marco gave a sigh at that. Thatch was a bit short-minded at times. Azuruko shook his head. “It’s okay, I knew it would happen, someone would let something slip by accident. That’s one of the reasons I’ve stayed close. As long as I get to him before it gets too bad, it won't cause any damage.” Thatch looked more guilty at that. “I- is he okay? I mean, what did you do?” Azuruko moved a hand to Ace’s head, his hand glowing a faint white. “My devil fruit allows me to both see memories, share memories and thoughts, as well as erase them or feelings, but also make individual speak the truth and be honest. But, I can also shut the mind down. Not just asleep, more like an unconsciousness, but not quite. It is close to syncope, but more controlled. Ace is just asleep right now, and will be for a while, unless I awaken him with my powers, which I won’t. He needs to rest after this, just in case. He most likely won’t remember this tomorrow either, which might be a good thing. Also, don't mention this to him again.” All of them nodded. Thatch saying he was sorry again, he didn't mean for Ace to panic, he didn't think it through. Azuruko said it was fine, to try and not think about it, let it go and start anew tomorrow. 

Azuruko placed his arms under Ace’s shoulders and knees, and slowly picked him up, carrying him towards the infirmary for the night. Letting Ace sleep for the night was most likely the best idea. And, Azuruko was the most knowledgeable about these matters. Thatch did apologize again, saying he didn't mean for this to happen. Pops calmed Thatch down and said Azuruko had handled it and they now knew to never do this again, to not tell Ace that he forgot things. Pops also said to not apologize tomorrow. A stranger apologizing for something that had happened yesterday when one didn't remember would likely lead to the same problem. Thatch did nod to that, promising to never mention anything like this again. It thankfully would be fine. 

The next day, early as usual, Ace and Azuruko showed up in the galley, Ace having forgotten everything again. They went through introductions, and the day went on like it had the last few days. Ace had forgotten them after his two naps, which they had started to get used to. It was strange how they had sort of gotten used to such a thing. They all hoped that he would remember each time, but when he didn't, they just hoped for the next time. Marco was just glad Ace didn't remember how distressed he was yesterday, how he had panicked. Ace was back to his usual happy self. 

But, the next day, when Marco sat in the galley eating, Pops and a few commanders sitting with him, he felt shocked when Ace came and sat down next to him. “Oh, hi! You're… Marcus... no, Mar... co..? Yes, Marco! You're up early.” Marco just sat there, completely shocked, for a couple seconds, before he managed to answer. “Yes, I’m usually up early, yoi. Duties and such.” Ace gave a nod. “Oh, yeah. You were a… not a captain, but something..? Right?” Marco nodded. “Yes, first commander. Pops is the captain.” He motioned to Pops during the last sentence, Ace looking at the captain. “Oh, hi. I think I maybe sort of remember you. You were a giant… no half-giant. I don't remember more, I’m sorry.” Pops gave a laugh at that. “That is all fine, s- child. My size is usually the first things people remember.” That had Ace give a chuckle too. “What's your name?” Pops looked ecstatic Ace was starting to remember. “It is Edward Newgate, but you can call me Whitebeard. My sons and daughters usually call me Pops, or something along those lines.” Ace gave a nod and smiled, looking glad and saying his name again.

Azuruko then gave a hum, looking at Ace. “Do you remember anyone else here? You haven't met everyone, so don't feel bad if you don't.” Ace gave a nod and looked at them. He didn't remember all of them, but remembered Thatch, who was the chef, but not his name. He also remembered Namur by his name and status, as well as Izou's position, but not his name. He did almost remember Haruta’s name, but with an L instead of a T. It had him and the others ecstatic that Ace was starting to remember, to retain some memories overnight. It was more than they could ever ask for. This was a big leap in the right direction. Ace was remember things. Ace even seemed happy himself. For those he didn't remember, he introduced himself again, being his jolly self. Ace also remembered aspects of the stories he was told yesterday, asking Pops to continue the story he had started the day before- though he had finished it, but Ace only remembered a little over half of it. Pops had no issues telling it one more time, really enjoying the smile Ace had and how Ace remembered him. 

After his naps, he forgot a few things, and remembered somethings a little differently. He hadn’t retained any new memories from the day. But, it was still a huge improvement. When Ace had retired for the night, Azuruko did explain that Ace remembering was a really good sign. It meant the damage was slowly healing. Azuruko did state a lot of medical terms, but he got the jist of it. Ace’s neocortex was starting to communicate with the other parts of his brain, and his frontal lobe was beginning to heal. Azuruko also said he might forget this when tomorrow comes, but also that he might not. He never knew until the day came. But, Marco hoped Ace did. Ace  _ was _ a fighter. He would overcome this.

When the next day came, he still knew Marco’s name and that he had an important position on the crew, but not what it was. But, he knew who Pops, Haruta, and Izou were. The rest, he had forgotten. It was good he still remembered, maybe not everything from yesterday, but he remembered something. Marco did feel his spirit falling a bit when Ace  forgot them all again after his first nap of the day. But, after the second, it was back, Ace not remembering the morning. This was a good sign, and Azuruko said he expected this. But, he hoped Ace could remember more of the past too, and continue to retain new memories as well. Ace still forgot a lot. But, Marco was just glad Ace was making improvements. 

This was how it went for a couple days. Ace starting to remember things, but sometimes forgetting things. He didn't completely forget things he had remembered, which Marco liked. He liked the hello he got in the morning and how Ace said his name. He knew Pops thought the same, and Ace had asked more about the ‘Pops’ thing. Wanting to know why they acted as a family, finding it a bit weird. They did their best in explaining it, Ace seeming to find it fascinating, and really like the concept. Ace said he really enjoyed it here with them but was a bit unsure if he had a family somewhere. Azuruko had been the one to tell him that he didn't have a mother or father around, both deceased, which made Ace feel a bit down. But, when Azuruko didn't say anything more, Ace looked at him. “But, what about… brothers..?” That had them all looking at Ace, a bit uncertain about what to say, but hoping that he might remember something. “Do you remember any brothers?” Asked Azuruko, making Ace think, but ultimately shaking his head. “No, I just feel like that is something… familiar? But, maybe it’s because of you guys? I mean, you act as though your a family and Azuruko said I was a part of your crew. Was I… a ...member?” All of them nodded at that, Pops explaining he was. To most of them, he was a brother, and to Pops, he was a son. It might not seem like that now, with his memories locked away, but he was, and would always have a place on the crew, if he wanted that.

Ace seemed a bit shocked by that and a bit at a loss for words. “That.. I mean, I really like you guys and this place… But… it feels a bit… rushed..?” It was nothing to apologize for, which Pops and Azuruko said. “You injured your head badly. You don't remember the events before that. So, this would of course be rushed for you.” Azuruko said, which had Ace glad. Marco also thought it was good Ace was sort of at peace with the fact he had lost his memories. That he didn't get distraught because of it. Marco understood that Ace got scared when he was told he forgets everything a lot. And, he was sure Azuruko had used his ability a lot of time to help ease Ace’s mind. That was probably why he knew how to calm Ace and that he could stop him from panicking too much and causing any further damage. The two had a special kind of bond, Ace seeming to look at Azuruko as his mentor, and Azuruko looked at Ace like a sort of charge. It was nice. 

The next day went calmly too, Ace remembering a bit more, but forgetting a few things about some of them, completely forgetting a few of the ones he had just started to remember. Ace did now remember the boat was a whale, and called The Moby Dick, which he liked and always enjoyed the story about it, but he seemed to forget parts of the story often.

Marco was sure things would continue to get better, that Ace would remember slowly, hopefully, also getting his old memories back. Azuruko said he hoped for that too. And, Ace was doing well. 

The next day, Marco sighed, going in to the galley, wishing he could have gotten more sleep than he did. He had paperwork he needed to do and used the night to finish it. When he entered the galley, Ace was sitting and chatting with a few at the commanders at their assigned table, looking like his usual self, Azuruko close by. “Son, you're here late.” Marco nodded at Pops, sitting down next to Izou, at the other side of Ace. “Yeah, paperwork had me up late, yoi.” As he spoke, Ace looked at him, before putting his fork down, putting his hand out. “Hi, I haven't seen you here before. I’m Ace.” 

Marco blinked. What? Based on the look Izou had, as well as Rakuyo, it was clear he had remembered them. So, why not him? Ace had remembered him first, and for the longest. Azuruko just gave a sigh, clearly having seen this happen before. And yes, Ace had forgotten them before, after meeting them for the first time after disappearing, and in the first few days. But, he had hoped, that he would continue to still remember him. He had remembered the last days, after all.

That hope was now lost, Ace didn't remember him. He took Ace’s hand, doing his best to give a smile. “Hi, I’m Marco. First commander, yoi.” At that, Ace tilted his head. “But… didn't you have… Purple..?” Marco blinked, feeling some hope. His usual purple jacket was gone, currently drying as it had needed a wash, so he wore his spare ones, which was blue. “Ace,” Started Azuruko, “Purple what?” Ace blinked, looking at Marco, frowning. “I don't know… just… missing something purple. Have we met before?” Marco gave a nod. “A few times, yes.” Ace nodded, looking at him. Marco hoped he would remember, but after a minute, Ace shook his head, hand massaging his head slightly, before continuing to eat. It felt bad, it felt heart-wrenching. Ace didn't remember him. 

When Thatch came out from the kitchen, Ace didn't remember the chef either, but Thatch took it with a smile, looking a bit hurt but hiding it quickly, before continuing. He seemed to handle it as well as expected, having had this happen to him a couple of times. 

So, why did it hurt him so much that Ace wasn't remembering him? Why did he feel he  _ needed _ Ace to remember him?

Marco had no answer. 

\---x---

Marco felt defeated when Ace hadn't remembered him yesterday, but it was going better today. Even though Ace had remembered he usually had a purple vest, it still felt much better when Ace remembered his name. He had been doing so well the last few days, retaining more of his memories. He did still forget things, sometime taking a while before he could recall names or details about a person. Ace knew he knew them, but just couldn't place his finger on it. And, to be honest, Marco didn't care much about that. Normal people, or people without the same extensive damage Ace had, did that. Even Marco had done that a couple of times and had never had a brain injury. 

The morning had gone by fine, and they were now out on the deck, it being sunny outside. The New World was known for its harsh conditions. They did have some rain and such, and cloudy days, but today was a really sunny day. Marco was standing outside with Ace by the railing, speaking about the ocean and what Marco had seen, both from the boat, and in his phoenix form, which Ace often didn't remember. He still couldn’t remember that he had a devil fruit ability, but he had mentioned that he often felt warm. Azuruko had said that Ace should remember something like that on his own. But, if Ace asked if he had one, they should tell him. 

Marco gave a hum as he looked at the horizon. “You will love Fishman Island, it is magnificent, and the trip to Sabaody Archipelago is even more amazing, yoi. It’s underwater.” Ace looked amazed at that, having a huge smile, enjoying the day and light breeze. “That sounds really amazing. I wish I was a pirate too. But, I'm not the best on them. I still stumble.” That was true, but Ace was adapting really well. “I don't think so. I mean, you're at least not a fish on land.” Marco had started to joke a bit around Ace, and Ace seemed to enjoy it, which he always had before. “True. But, it could be worse. I could be a human in water. I mean, one can’t do much then. I mean, I don't even know if I can swim.” Marco nodded. “True. But, you are a human though. Just not in water, but a human, yoi.” That had Ace smile and laugh, finding it funny.

But, the next words had his mind stop. “True, I said that. But, at least, I’m not a birdbrain.” 

Marco blinked.  _ What? _ He looked at Ace, who looked his normal self. “Where did you hear that?” Ace blinked at him, confused. “Hear what?” No, Marco was not letting this go, no one had called him that lately. “Birdbrain, where did you hear it?” Ace shook his head, looking confused. “I- I just knew it… I don't know…” Marco moved a bit closer to Ace. “No,  _ think _ , where did you hear it? How do you know that?” Ace shook his head again, looking more and more confused and unsure, and if Marco wasn't so fixated in wanting to know, he might have seen the scared look, which slowly began to morph into panic. “I-I-” Started Ace, before his hands went to his head. Marco needed to know, and pushed more.

But, Ace was gone, gone in his mind. 

Pain. Just pain. It was all Ace felt. Pain and fear, screaming, hurting, searing pain. 

Ace screamed, hands clutching his head.  _ He didn't want to remember. _

“Ace! Ace! Ace!” Marco tried to get Ace to react, but he was just screaming, having fallen to his knees, eyes shut and hands clutching his head, nails digging into his head, causing blood to fall from his still healing scar.

Then he fell over on to his side, thankfully just unconscious, but that might actually be a bad thing. Azuruko said it was okay if he managed to get to Ace quickly, likely meaning before he fell unconscious. Or, Marco hoped Ace was just unconscious. But Azuruko was still far away, currently running towards them. Everyone who was around them, looked at Ace in horror, understanding something was up. When Pops asked what had happened, Marco didn't know what to tell him. 

Ace remembered something, and it wasn't something good. And Marco pushed him.

This was bad. Marco might have just made everything worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _ And that is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ I’m  _ **_really really_ ** _ sorry that this has been updated so late. I just haven't been able to write, due to a lack of time and because i’ve been unwell.. This was supposed to be up in November. I hope you all can bear with me, and I have decided to make  a 3rd chapter for this story. This chapter was mostly to broach some of the things for the next chapter, were a lot of things will be happening; feel free to keep reading to see if Ace gets better, or not. _
> 
> _ As I mentioned in the last chapter, there is still a chance for a Marco/Ace relationship. I have laid some of the groundwork for that, but it can also be that Marco is an amazing big brother. I would love to hear your idea on this, if you want Marco/Ace or not. _
> 
> _ Also, as usual, don't be afraid to PM me with any ideas for this story, or any of my other ones. _
> 
> _ The song I used in this chapter is called “Here’s a Health to the Company”, by The Chieftains. It's an amazing song, feel free to listen to it.  _
> 
> _ And, if you have the time and want to, please leave a review, they keep me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR) _. _
> 
> Beta update: She really has been trying her best but ill health has been an issue. So please be kind and understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's the first chapter. Though a new fic, and a short chapter, I wanted to get this out since it’s been so long since I’ve updated anything
> 
> And, I apologize for how slow and awful I have been at uploading and writing fics. My life has been hectic and I just switched antidepressants and anxiety medication, which made things much worse for a period. But, things are much better now and I thanks everyone for their patience.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick summary:
> 
> Amnesia is very complex and difficult thing to understand, even to doctor today. The three most common causes are: head trauma (head injuries), trauma event (something devastating to the mind), or Physical deficiencies (atrophy). This kind of memory loss, is an acute memory loss from trauma, can be regained. But, it can take a long time, or can be lost forever. This can be a result of mental, psychological or physical pain, as in torture, as the mind simply erases it in order to protect itself. But, that can’t will mostly, but not always, solely erase the specific time when the person was in pain. Some people in car accident, who are injured, sometime lose their memory of the accident. They can remember getting in the car but not the accident. Add in head trauma, or just the head trauma stand alone, can result in short-term memory loss, or long-term memory loss. Short-term memory, refers to when an individual can not retain any new memories. For example, a man, is always happy when his wife walks in, since in his mind, he hasn't seen her in hours, though in actual fact, he has, but his short term memory isn't working .The latter of which can be separated into main types: i) Implicit memory - its most common forms is procedural memory, which helps people performing certain tasks without conscious awareness of these previous experiences. ii) explicit memory: episodic memory (autobiographical events) and semantic memory (general knowledge - factional information, language, ideas, meaning and concepts). In layman’s terms, general knowledge as well as autobiographical events. There are many types of amnesia, which often are related to the type of memory loss and/or type of memory loss, such as Retrograde, Anterograde and Post-traumatic amnesia. Again, it may come back, but, it takes time. It can be traumatic. People are often confused for long periods of time, at any time of day or type of situation. Reminding a person what he/she used to do, or use to be like, it very unhelpful, and in some cases make the individual memory redevelopment worse. Or cause the individual emotional distress, anxiety, or even depression. It’s a very hard pillow to swallow, especially if it's regarding a loved one, but they need to figure things out themselves.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be 2 or 3 chapters, but if no one wants more, I won’t put an effort into this. But, I would love to make more of this, as I like this idea myself, which I randomly wanted.
> 
> So, do you want more?
> 
> And, if you want me to continue, does anyone want a relationship? I mean a Marco/Ace relationship. Don't be afraid to leave a review or send a Pm, either here, or on my twitter or Discord.
> 
> Beta (Lady Histoire) note: I’ve been a little out of practice lately so excuse anything I may have missed. Also, though she hasn’t updated in a while, she has constantly been thinking about you all and trying her best to get some chapter done for the many wonderful fics she is writing. So please be kind and patient with her. More than anything she want to give you more chapters for you to read.
> 
> P.s. note to author...I would like more of this story and I always love a bit of Marco/Ace ;P
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  For those interested and willing to help (No need to, but only if you want), I have a patreon now, for support as every little bit would help. Rewards and goals are up too. My name there is Azuruko. Information and link is also on my twitter and Discord  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is  
>  _  
>  [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko)  
>  _  
>   You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:  
>  _  
>  [ __https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhb](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)  
>   
> 


End file.
